I Only Like You Because You Remind Me of Him
by Angst lover
Summary: PW Kink meme. "Ema with a crush on Kristoph, largely because he reminds her of Edgeworth. Take this wherever you want, anon." A little trip back into America, attempting to find old friends, leads her to finding a new one.


_Prompt: Ema with a crush on Kristoph, largely because he reminds her of Edgeworth. Take this wherever you want, anon_.

**(A/N): **Hey guys! Yes, I am going to out myself on a few of the things I wrote for the kink meme. Just cuz fanfics could always use some more fics.  
This was written quite quick, so I know it's not the best. I might come back and edit it, but here it is! It turned out more couple-y than crush, meh.

**Warnings!:** Spoilers, all of Apollo Justice I'll say.

* * *

"Here we are, back on home turf!" Ema smiled as she walked around the familiar town. The same town that she had grown up in.

The same town that had changed her life forever.

Ema, now 20, took in the new stores and shops, stopping by a bakery to pick up something to eat.

"I'll take a chocolate chip muffin please." She politely asked the man behind the counter as he gave her a nod and went to go get it. Her eyes wandered around the shop, taking in the different customers there.

'_Has it really been four years?' _She asked herself, idly playing with a lock of her hair. She hadn't changed much, appearance wise, over the years. She had gone through a few different phases and was now wearing a tie instead of a bow, had a more fitting vest, and was wearing pants instead of skirt. Minor things, really. Ema had grown thanks to her trip overseas opening up her eyes to everything that was out there. Her studies had improved and she was learning more than ever about science (and other things).

Right now she was off to find the man who had saved her sister, and her self.

"Here you go."

She grabbed the white plastic bag and paid, thanking him as she walked out and back onto the street. She opened the bag and started to munch on the warm muffin, knowing it was better than those other snacks she inhaled. Ema gave a small smile as she finished up her muffin and looked up, noticing the court house in the near distance. She quickened her pace; reaching the steps of the massive building she stood and admired it.  
_'A little detour wouldn't hurt…I mean, his offices aren't just going to get up and walk away!' _ Feeling like her younger self, she hopped up the steps and pushed open the doors, feeling the cool air hit her. Dropping off her plastic bag in the closest trash can she walked around a bit, exploring places she hadn't had time to when she was last here. She entered the prosecutors lobby and gave a small gasp.

_'T-the lobby is so…nice! Much nicer than the defenses! They must have redone it since I was here.' _She entered the room, noticing the nicer couches, floor tiles, paintings, and even _vending machines._ _'This court house…really doesn't like the defense attorney's, huh?' _ She giggled to herself quietly before a loud bang was heard, causing her to jump. She twirled around to find Mr. Payne angrily storming out of the doors leading to the actual court room. He seemed more upset than usual.

"Uhm, Mr. Payne!" Ema called out a bit timidly as she noticed the man whip around towards her.  
"Huh? Who are you? What do you want?" He screeched at her as she flinched back.  
"It's me, Ema Skye. Do you remember Head Prosecutor Lana Skye? She's my sister" She saw a flicker of recognition cross his eyes. "What happened?" He balled up his fist as soon as she asked him the question.  
"That, that, that-" Payne reached up and furiously messed up his already crazy hair. _'So that must be why he keeps changing it…' _The quick thought passed as Ema listened to his explanation. "That darned defense attorney!-" Ema looked surprised. _'I've never seen him get this upset at Mr.W-" _

"Mr. Gavin! He just, just, just-!!" The lesser respected prosecutor gave an aggravated scream and stormed away, not even bothering to say bye. Ema stood there, shocked.

_'Mr.….Gavin? What about-'Ema_ turned her head towards the new sounds coming from the defense lobby. They were happy. Wandering over, she placed a hand on the door frame and peeked in as though she was a scared child. There was a man and a women, both of whom were hugging and smiling. The other man was standing there with excellent posture and a slight smile on his young face, which was framed by perfectly kept blond hair. His glasses gleamed in the light, causing them to reflect pure white and disabling anyone from seeing his eyes. Ema's breath hitched in her throat as she continued to observe him. He was so proper, refined, elegant, well dressed…_gentlemanly._ He was just like…

Oh no.

Ema caught his eyes as he caught hers, causing her to jump back and duck for cover down the hall. She had been seen practically _stalking _them and staring that man up and down. She leaned against the wall a bit of the ways from the group and slid down until she hit the floor with a soft 'thump'. He had reminded her of Edgeworth with the way he moved and was dressed (well, if you don't count frills).

She couldn't help but get a bit heated up at the thought.

Edgeworth was her first crush after all. The last time she had seen the famed prosecutor was about two years ago when her sister had business with him. He was over in Europe at the same time as her, causing Ema to get excited at the thought she might see him. She did see him…for a moment. He was jus leaving their house in England as she ran down the stairs. He had given her a small smile and left, leaving her there with a stupid grin on her face. She had seen his picture in the paper or on TV a few times also. Oh Lord, he had started to wear glasses more too…-

"Excuse me, miss?"

A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was foreign with a slight accent, and was a strong voice that made you pay attention and obey what it was saying. She looked up and noticed blue eyes staring down at her. She gave a small squeak and scrambled up, brushing herself off as a blush appeared on her face. She looked up to see him with an amused expression on his face.

"W-what?" She asked, suddenly defensive. He gave a small smirk as he tilted his head to side and crossed his arms.

"I was just wondering what the little peeping tom was doing."

"I-I-I" She stuttered. "I wasn't peeping on you guys, or stalking! I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about…"

"Oh? So is that what a cute girl like you does in her free time, come to a court house?"

"I just came to reminisce and find and old friend!" She blushed even more as she realized he called her 'cute'. "W-who are you?"

"Kristoph Gavin. Isn't it more proper to give your own name first?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. I'm Ema Skye." Ema, feeling quite intimidated and quite stupid, started to fiddle with the strap on he bag. "Are you a defense attorney?"

"I am. Perhaps you've heard of me…?"

_'Don't think too highly of yourself. He really is like Edgeworth.' _ "No…no, sorry, I haven't!" She quickly added, not wanting to perhaps insult him. "I've been out of the country for a while."

"Oh? Where, might I ask?" He gave a small gesture towards the entrance. Ema nodded and started to walk while continuing to explain.

"I was in England for most of the time. I did travel to a few of the other countries though."

"What for, if I may ask?"

"Studies mainly, it'll help me expand my horizons. Another big part of it was for my sister to get out of this giant mess…" Ema trailed off, looking downwards towards her feet as they scuffed against the newly polished tile.

"I knew I recognized your name. Your sister is Lana Skye?" A nod. "SL-9 was quite the interesting case. I would have liked to tried my hand at solving it, along with the other case that helped to find the…truth behind it."

"Where were you?" Ema asked, slight anger rising in her chest. _'He _wanted _to take a case like that…? Probably to get famous.'_

"You are probably thinking I took it to get a name for myself, no?" Ema slightly jumped and blushed, looking away to hide her embarrassment. She heard him give a small chuckle.

"I was off in Germany."

"Studying?"

"I was born there, but I was practicing law over there first before coming over here. I was also taking care of my family." He opened the door for her as she scampered out, covering her eyes from the sudden intake of sun.

" Oh…" She tried not to sound disappointed (_'Why am I disappointed?'_) as she took a few steps down.  
"I had to take care of my little brother after our parents passed away."

"Oh!" Ema sounded happier but quickly brought a hand up to her cheek. "I-I'm so sorry-!" She quickly apologized, looking down and kicking a pebble down the steps. She felt something on her chin as her head was slowly pulled up. She looked into blue eyes, shocked that he was this interactive with someone he had just met. She blushed even deeper as she brought his face down closer towards hers, his hand moving to place a finger over her lips, signaling her to be quiet.  
"Alles gut, ja?" He closed his eyes and gave her a bit of a smile.

"Y-you speak German?" She asked in a whisper. _'Well he was kinda _born _there.'_

"Ja."  
"I-Ich spreche Deutsch..n-nicht so gut." She rummaged through her brain, trying to remember the time she spent in Germany and when she took those few weeks of German.  
He looked surprised, amused, but surprised.

"What do you want to be when you're older, Miss Ema?"

"A-A forensic in-investigator." She gave a slight gulp as he leaned forward a bit more.

"Quite and odd thing to be, hmm?" She nodded even though she highly thought otherwise. He chuckled slightly, before pulling back and standing up straight. A loud beep caused Ema to come out of her trance and jumped a few feet in the air. "It looks like my brother is here." Kristoph glanced down the steps to a nice looking car where a teenager with short blond hair and sunglasses was hanging out the window, waving towards the pair.

"Bruder!"

"What have I said about driving?" Kristoph called back. He didn't yell, which Ema found odd. _'I guess he doesn't like to raise his voice that high.' _

"Don't get caught, ja?" The other man called out, laughing.

"Don't do it because you don't have a license. I won't defend you if you get arrested."

"Awwww, bruderrrr."

"Tshus…Fraulein." Kristoph said as he walked down the steps towards the person Ema assumed was his brother.

"T-tshus…" Ema feebly called back, watching Kristoph get in the drivers seat and drive them both away. She stayed in that spot for a while, or what felt like a while. Her phone buzzed and snapped her out, causing her to fumble around to find it. Checking the time Ema cursed slightly and quickly replied to the text her sister sent her.

_'It looks like I'll have to go see Mr. Wright tomorrow.' _

_Four years later~*_

**'**_**Tshus…Fraulien.'**_

Ema shook her head of the single sentence and sighed in frustration as she signed some more paperwork. Life as a detective was…boring. After failing her forensic exam she was assigned to be a detective. She had noticed that the prosecutor's last name was Gavin and a bit of hope shone through. It had been so long since she had seen Kristoph. She had started to develop a bit of a crush on him after a while, even though she had only met him once.

_'You know you only like him because he's like Edgeworth.' _

Was always the first thing that popped up in her head when she thought about him. She had accepted it. She really liked him because he was like Edgeworth. He was a gentleman and wasn't too loud or too improper.

_Unlike _the other Gavin.

She thought that maybe Kristoph had become a prosecutor. _'I heard Edgeworth was a defense attorney for a day, why can't a defense attorney be a prosecutor for a while?'_  
She had been sadly mistaken. If she had known it was this Gavin brother…

"Oh, where are those papers liebe?"

"Here, fop."

"Are these all of them?"

"Of course, why would I only give you some?"

"It wouldn't be the first time Fraulein."

"Don't call me that." Ema snapped as she popped open a bag of snackoo's. She knew it was a common term, but ever since Kristoph had first called her that it had been special to her. She would probably never see or here from him again. She groaned as she spun around in her chair and looked out the window across the way.

Little did she know that she would be seeing a lot of Kristoph. She would see him in the evidence, the body bags, the witness stand, a prison cell…

* * *

**(A/N):** The ending is supposed to be like, she worked the cases he caused and saw all that stuff. Get it? Think it's lame? I know. Oh, I know. D:  
Hate it? Love it? Constructive Criticism?  
Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and I hope it all made sense time wise and such. First time writing Kristoph also, any advice for him? :o


End file.
